


A Picture Described in One Thousand Words

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: A series of drabbles/fics posted on Tumblr featuring multiple ships.





	1. IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong with you, so you can stop acting like that fake smile is actually working on me.”

With his words, Oikawa’s expression immediately changes, souring into something that Iwaizumi isn’t quite a fan of either, but is a far better improvement from that strained, _wrong_ smile stretching across the other boy’s lips, so he takes what he can get.

Oikawa makes a huffing sound at him, back still turned to him, and Iwaizumi already knows he isn’t going to make this conversation easy.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, _Iwa-chan_.” The other boy practically sneers at him and Iwaizumi can easily tell that Oikawa’s taking to his second tactic of building up his walls by getting overly defensive with him.

And he’s not going to let him get away with it this time.

“Stop that ignorance bullshit, you pretending to be dumb isn’t going to make me go anywhere. I’m not leaving until you tell me _what’s wrong._ ” He makes sure to emphasize his words, not surprise that he receives a nasty glare in return for them.

Oikawa’s next words are twisted with spite, voice high and overly obnoxious, just trying to get the rise out of him, “Aw. It’s so cute when Iwa-chan thinks he knows what he’s talking about. Are you sure that Neanderthal brain of yours is working properly? You seem to be under the assumption that my problems have anything to do with you.”

It takes him biting down on his tongue to keep from returning with anything scathing. He knows Oikawa’s doing this shit on purpose. He wants to piss him off, get Iwaizumi to yell at him because the fucking masochist figured he deserved it for whatever reason.

Iwaizumi sucks in a deep breath and counts to ten. “You can keep saying nasty things to me that I know you’re going to regret saying later or you can just hurry and tell me what’s wrong, I’m letting it be your choice. I’m still not leaving.”

Those are the words that finally make Oikawa turn around to face him, expression borderline furious, “I’m not obligated to tell _you_ anything.”

Iwaizumi nods, expression still schooled, and he can see the way that makes Oikawa even more irritated. “No you’re not, but you’re going to tell me anyways.”

_“_ Why don’t you stay out of my fucking business _, Iwaizumi.”_

He tries not to be bothered by the cold way Oikawa bites out his name, but it still stings anyway. “Because you’re making it my business, _Oikawa._ When you show up to practice acting like some self-entitled prick and make everyone there suffer for whatever is going on in that overly complicated head of yours. It becomes my business when you make it my business, _asshole_.”

Oikawa sucks in a shaky breath, “Nothing that involves me is _your damn business_ you know; you’re just my _friend,_ you don’t have to keep putting up with me—”

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

He knows he’s taken Oikawa completely off-guard by that, hell, he’s surprised he said it himself, but he simply cannot _stand_ the way Oikawa refers to him as just _a friend;_ it’s like the lifetime of friendship and all of the things they’ve been through together don’t matter at all.

“We’re not just friends,” he repeats again, keeping a close watch on Oikawa’s movements—his expression more specifically—as he does, “we have never been _just friends,_ you know that none of this,” he motions between them, “has ever been just friendship between us.”

Oikawa gapes at him, anger all but evaporated and replaced with a look of pure shock. His eyes only grow wider as Iwaizumi’s words permeate through his brain.

“I-Iwa-chan, what do you mean by that? What are you—!”

Iwaizumi can’t help but let out a small sigh, breaking their eye contact for only a moment, before looking straight back. “I’m tired of playing games, Tooru.”

He doesn’t miss the way Tooru jolts at the use of his given name. “I’m tired of seeing you beat yourself up over something you won’t let me help you with. I’m tired of you pretending like I don’t care about you and that you don’t mean the whole world to me. I’m tired of trying to pretend that I’m not stupidly love with you and that seeing you get like this doesn’t absolutely kill me.”

Oikawa’s silent for only a second, mouth and eyes wide beyond comprehension, before he makes a sound akin to a dying whale suddenly and jolts forward, throwing himself at Iwaizumi like a moth to flame. He catches the shorter boy off guard which is why they instantly go plummeting to the floor.

“Tooru—!”

“I was jealous.” A mouth whimpers against his chest all of a sudden. “Of that confession you got this morning. Of seeing you leave practice early and follow that girl outside…”

There is a choked sound and Iwaizumi belatedly realizes that the boy in his arms is crying, “…of thinking that she was going to be the person who finally took you away from me…!”

A shuddering breath, “I just—I couldn’t—I was so, undeniably and unbelievably jealous that she wanted you like that and even when I heard that you hadn’t accept her confession, I still couldn’t get the thought out of my mind that it was only going to be a matter of time before you left me for good…” His tone changes suddenly, voice going from dreary to somewhat hopeful, “…but you, just now you said—you said that you—!”

Oikawa cuts himself off with a heavy sob and Iwaizumi’s worried he’s going to make himself hyperventilate. He quickly wraps his arms around him in attempt to give him some type of comfort.  

“Shhhh. It’s okay. We’re okay. Don’t cry, alright? It doesn’t suit you at all…” Iwaizumi can’t help but press his lips to the top of Oikawa’s head, relishing in the soft, happy sound he gets for it.

_This is all a mess,_ Iwaizumi quietly thinks to his self after watching Oikawa choke himself on another sob, _but I guess we’ll figure it out together, just like we always do._


	2. KyouHaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

There were a lot of things Kyoutani Kentarou couldn’t handle dealing with.

Seeing his boyfriend cry just happened to be one of them.

“Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.” He whispers gruffly against the hair of the head currently burrowed in his chest, tightening the arms around his boyfriend even more when all he receives in answer is another pitiful sound against him.

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…!” Yahaba continues to sob against him, “I-I’m just—I’m sorry I’m crying, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t apologize!” Kyoutani barks out, putting his anger in check a second later and easing his tone down to something more comforting—Yahaba didn’t need to hear any more yelling after all. “It’s not your fault, okay? Neither of us knew that’s how my old man would react. It’s not your fault he did what he did so don’t apologize. You don’t need to cry either; I promise it doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

At his words, Yahaba finally picks up his head to look him in the eye, tears still falling freely out of those caramel irises. Those brows furrow again when his boyfriend’s gaze zeroes in on the swollen side of his face, taking in the purple, almost black color of his left eye once again. Kyoutani watches him suck down another shaky breath and hates the way his face contorts with remorse.

“But y-your eye…!”

Kyoutani moves a hand to quickly cradle the back of his head, pushing together their foreheads a little roughly, but he’s desperate to keep Shigeru’s eye contact now that he has his attention. “My eye will heal. It’s not a big deal nor is it your fault, so please don’t apologize.”

The other male still doesn’t look convinced and Kyoutani isn’t stupid enough to think that words are going to be able to fix this—it was going to take a lot more than flimsy words to stop Shigeru from blaming himself.

Which is why he doesn’t waste any more time letting them say anything else, he simply cups the side of Yahaba’s jaw with his other free hand and kisses him despite the flow of snot and tears leaking down the pitiful boy’ face. He doesn’t let his boyfriend get another word in even when he tries to speak up after they’ve parted for air, just mashes their lips together again and again and again.

He’ll deal with his asshole of a father later for causing all of this; for now, he was going to love on his boyfriend until those awful tears finally went away.


	3. IwaHana/MatsuOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“I though you said they weren’t dating?”

Oikawa looks up from where he was sipping at his drink, giving Iwaizumi a curious look before following his gaze to where he was staring out into the middle of the club floor, smile stretching across his lips when he catches what his friend was so focused on.

“They aren’t~!” He easily confirms, teasing lit obvious in his tone.

He doesn’t think it possible for Iwaizumi to be able to scowl any more than he already was, but he’s promptly corrected as his brows pull even lower and his mouth twists up even further.

“What’s the point of sitting in someone’s lap that you aren’t even dating then?” The gruff man bites out suddenly, grip on his beer tightening before he moves to take a long swig of the beverage, expression not changing even with more alcohol entering his system.

Oikawa has to keep himself from losing his straight face, utterly amused by the holes Iwaizumi was currently staring down into the familiar classmate currently seating their friend—or secret crush in a certain someone’s case.

“I think Makki’s just trying to have a little fun, Iwa-chan~!” He pauses for a moment before tacking on, “Why are you so jealous?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flicker to him suddenly and he quickly takes another sip of beer. “I’m not jealous.” He tries to casually reply with, tone giving him away though as he sounded defensive instead

“Sure you aren’t, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa returns with as he takes another sip of his own drink, not bothering to take out the sarcasm as he notices his friend’s attention no longer on him.

Iwaizumi’s eyes move to search for Hanamaki once again and his posture goes rigid when he catches sight of him.

“That dude is trying to cope a feel!” He grits out suddenly, eyes narrowing. “I think I should go get him, Taka’s way too drunk to realize a perverts trying to come on to him.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even wait for a response before he’s pushing out of their booth, as Oikawa causally waves his way-too-obvious friend away with a smile.

He waits until Iwaizumi is out of earshot before taking out his phone, quickly dialing a very familiar number.

His lips stretch even more when his boyfriend picks up on the second ring. “Looks like you were right, Issei. Plan: make Iwa-chan super-duper jealous so he goes and sweeps Makki off his feet is a go.”


	4. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad” and “You’re mine. I don’t share”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

The words come out in a purr like whisper, lips quirking up at the practical growl he receives in response for it, eyes shining with obvious mirth when his boyfriend starts making even faster work in trying to remove him from his button down.

Iwaizumi says no words; just dives into the juncture of his shoulder when he finally flicks the last of the buttons open. He starts by sucking a fierce hickey into the first bite of soft flesh that his teeth can latch onto, making his lover howl at the sensation.

“So rough—!” Oikawa tries to tease when he releases the already darkening skin, getting cut off when Iwaizumi just latches onto another spot and sucks just as hard again.

Iwaizumi can easily tell just by his tone that his boyfriend isn’t in actual pain. For the life of him he can’t tell why Oikawa’s trying to work him up even more than he already was, but he doesn’t give much thought into trying to figure it out. He just keeps his mouth firmly in the space of Oikawa’s shoulders and neck, sucking hickey after hickey into the pale, milking skin to try and appease a fracture of the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach.

Oikawa thankfully doesn’t give him any more lip, too busy choking out soft sounds every time Iwaizumi slid his tongue over the array of bruising bites coloring on his neck.

The irate man makes sure to leave a dot of purple in every visible place that he can, sucking eagerly on the spot behind his boyfriend’s ear that always made him squeal and even in some nonvisible spots simply because he relished in the sounds he was rewarded with at every bite.

He only pulls back after he’s satisfyingly marked his boyfriend up beyond what any concealer product could cover, at testament to the claim he had on him.

Oikawa’s got a smirk-like smile on his lips when Iwaizumi finally looks up to him after he’s done admiring all his work and he can tell already he’s going to get it.

“Aw, look at my Iwa-chan being so possessive. Didn’t think a guy slapping my ass could rile you up so bad.”

Even the mere mention of it has the man above him growling like in enraged animal, a sound that easily sends shivers down his spine. He can’t help but egg his boyfriend on a little more, especially when it made him even sexier. “Did you really have to break that guys hand for touching me, Hajime?”

“The fucker deserves it,” he grits out, eyes hard and express almost feral, “you’re mine. I don’t share, especially with a sleazy bastard like that one. He’s lucky I didn’t tear his dick off for not keeping it in his pants properly.”

Oikawa can’t help but moan slightly, the possessiveness of his words making his entire body thrum with want. “Say that again,” he begs him, “tell me who I belong to, Hajime.”

His boyfriend looks down at him with those fiery eyes, crowding into his space with those biting lips that move to graze against his ear, his deep, deep voice rumbling in his ears with a, “You belong to _me,_ Oikawa Tooru, you are _mine_ and nobody else’s.”


	5. MatsuOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t breathe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Oikawa…I can’t breathe.”

Matsukawa isn’t sure if that’s really what he should be saying here, especially considering the compromising position they were currently stuck in—mashed together in a tiny, hallway linen closet, with Oikawa straddling his lap, _facing_ him in fact as he was the one who randomly shoved himself into Matsukawa’s spot here at the last second after not having a place to hide, throwing himself onto his lap in the last few seconds it took for Kindaichi to finish counting.

Matsukawa hadn’t been sure _what_ exactly entailed a sleep other with eight other high school boys before he came over to the Kindaichi’s residence for the evening, but he was pretty sure being smushed in a closet during a game of hide-and-seek against the chest of the guy he sort of had a ridiculously big crush on probably wasn’t how most sleepovers were supposed to go.

And for that reason, he’s pretty sure Oikawa cutting off his airway with his pecs isn’t the only reason he couldn’t breathe.

His captain quickly makes a quiet shushing sound in his ear, close enough that Matsukawa can practically feel the breath of it and has to force himself to not shudder from it. It probably would seem really weird if he just started shivering underneath his captain all of a sudden.

Thankfully, Oikawa’s able to pull back far enough to give him the ability to breathe through his nose again, but that air is almost immediately stolen again when he looks up to see Oikawa’s face literally a breath away from his own, with him having to curve his back out and drop his head forward more just to be able to give Matsukawa more breathing room.

Matsukawa says a silent string of swears in his head, vision going a little blurry with the swirling amount of _he’s close, he’s so damn close, god he smells really good, if a leaned up just a hair, we’d be kissing…_ flooding his poor, unprepared brain.

And having Oikawa shift in his lap suddenly is another blatant reminder—if he didn’t already get the memo of what an inappropriate position they were in—that Oikawa’s full, firm ass was completely pressed against his lap now, giving him no misunderstanding of how tightly, toned that behind actually was. Apparently staring at it and actually feeling were two _very_ different ways to identify, because this wasn’t what he imagined at _all_.

Matsukawa’s also pretty sure he’s never prayed harder to lose a game faster in his life, but that was beside the point.

Oikawa starts shifting again and Matsukawa can’t stop himself from griping onto his hips suddenly, which elicits a surprise gasp out of his captain and Matsukawa has to bite down on his tongue to keep from feeling anything from that small sound.

“Can you…” he begs, trying to keep how breathless he felt out of his voice, “stop moving so much? It…hurts when you do that.”

It’s not exactly a lie, it does hurt having this beautiful boy in his lap and knowing the fact that he can’t do anything about is pretty much just pure torture.

“M’sorry,” Oikawa whispers back and Matsukawa can feel the way he’s straining not to shift again, “it’s just that my knee—”

Matsukawa’s posture goes rigid. He wants to hit himself for completely forgetting the fact that his setter was currently pressed down onto both knees—his bad knee obviously being the more worrying factor in this situation. He looks at Oikawa; it’s hard to see him clearly with only the light of the hallway filtering in through the blinds of the wooden venetian door, but it’s enough that he can see a slight strain to his brow and a tightness to his lips, and enough that he can forgo any of his own comfort to ensure that his captain was taken care of.

“Do you think you can wrap your legs around my waist? Will that help?”

He isn’t sure if it’s a look of surprise that crosses the setter’s features or something else, Oikawa’s tone not betraying how he feels in making their position even more compromising.

He thinks it’s sweet of him to ask though, “You sure that’s okay for me to do, Matsun?”

And to think, some people didn’t find Oikawa to be considerate.

Matsukawa nods once, hoping that Oikawa could see it in the dimness of the closet space considering he didn’t trust his voice enough not to sound nervous. It’s almost a little shocking that Kindaichi doesn’t find them immediately with all the noises they make trying to shift Oikawa around, his long legs wrapping securely around Matsukawa’s waist while the middle blocker moves to secure his arms around Oikawa’s own, ensuring that he didn’t fall back while shifting around and remaining there to keep him in place.

The small space grows quiet once again when both of them finally settle, just in knick of time to avoid alerting Kindaichi, whose footsteps walk past them, of their position. Oikawa shoves his face into Matsukawa’s neck in that moment, more than like to help him keep from making a sound, and he’s lucky Matsukawa doesn’t make a sound himself at the sudden movement.

They hear the younger middle blocker walk past one or two times and it occurs to Matsukawa that the likelihood of him thinking to find them in here is probably zero.

What tall ass volleyball player in their right mind would squish himself into the bottom of a tiny linen closet?

Granted, he never did admit to having sane brain functionality, especially considering he continued to torture himself with his current predicament, not bother to come out of hiding and admit defeat like any sane man would.

Though, he has to admit, if you ignored the fact that Oikawa wasn’t his boyfriend and in no way attracted or interested in him at all, that this was a perfect situation for a couple to get themselves into, especially when he could _feel_ Oikawa’s breath against the skin of his cheek, reminding him over and over just how close they were. His body was warm against him—Oikawa having leaned in his attempt to remain silent so that he was now fully pressed against him, chest touching chest and clothed skin touching clothed skin in almost every part, the only exception being their obviously separated heads.

Matsukawa decides then that he isn’t above imagining their circumstances different, even if it’s just for the moment. He ignore the fact that it’s wrong and probably stupid for him to pretend, deciding to savoir in this rare and probably one in a liftime time chance to hold this boy in his arms like this.

Which is why he finally lets himself relax into this strange embrace, even allowing himself to picture for a moment what life would be like if he could do this with Oikawa all of the time.

…which is why he is completely caught off guard when Oikawa suddenly hisses out a quiet, “ _fuck it_ ” as ridiculously soft lips suddenly capture his own into what could be considered the sweetest kiss he’s probably ever had in his life.

Matsukawa has no earthy idea what’s going on other than this absolutely incredible boy is now suddenly nipping at his lips, kissing them softly and with purpose, long enough that his initial surprise has time to wear off and that Matsukawa can fully appreciate the sentiment as he eagerly wraps Oikawa even tighter in his hold, attacking those sweet lips back with a ferocity that could rival Oikawa’s intensity on the court.

His captain makes a surprised sound when he does this, which quickly melds into a happy hum, Oikawa eagerly willing to return Matsukawa’s need for a long, heady kiss.

There comes a point where they do have to pull away for air and in that time Oikawa decides to tell him with breathless words, “You do _not_ understand the level of torture you put me through by letting me sit in your lap like this.”

Even though he can’t fully see his gaze, Matsukawa makes sure to lock onto his eyes and return with, “Oh trust me, I think I know _exactly_ what you mean.”

He’s almost certain a smirk pulls up on those hopefully kiss swollen lips and Matsukawa can’t keep himself from trying to kiss it off his face, pulling Oikawa back into another mind shattering make out session.

Or a could be one if Iwaizumi hadn’t pulled open the closet doors a few seconds later.

“I found them,” He calls out into the hall, looking back at them with something akin to disgust while the both of them try to adjust their eyes to the sudden influx of light. “they were making out in the hall closet. What a fucking surprise.”

Matsukawa can’t help but grin when Oikawa blows a raspberry at Iwaizumi who simply rolls his eyes at him in response before crossing his arms and giving them and giving them a look.

“Considering that the two of you decided to ignore us the twenty minutes ago we asked you to come out because we couldn’t find you, the team decided that the two of are now ‘it’. You have one hundred seconds to suck face or do whatever the fuck you want as long as you come and find us immediately after. If I don’t hear footsteps after I finish counting in my head, I’m coming and kicking both of your asses.”

And without even a chance to agree or disagree, Iwaizumi promptly shuts the doors again, shrouding them in darkness once more.

Matsukawa doesn’t hesitate to quirk up his own smirk, looking at Oikawa with amused eyes, “Well, you heard the man; we’ve got a hundred seconds to do whatever we want in here.”

Oikawa’s returning expression should probably be illegal.

“You better keep good count then, Matsun.”

And he’s immediately back to sucking on his mouth, making Matsukawa groan as he seriously tries to focus on counting properly.

After all, he was going to need Oikawa’s ass to stay protect if they ever decided to do anything in the future.


	6. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“So you really have nothing to say?”

The tone directed at him isn’t an accusing one, if Iwaizumi had to place it, it sounded more disappointed than anything.

He wants to laugh; really, even though he can feel a nauseous bubble building in the pit of his stomach, coinciding along with the impending amounts of anxiety and dread that had been building up in there since Oikawa’s parents had started messaging him again out of the blue, trampling into their lives like always and breaking the carefully crafted illusion the two of them had been dwelling in for way too long.

He should have known better, good things in this world never lasted.

So he can’t help the little chuckle of quiet, almost deprecating laughter that bursts pasts his lips, not even having the courage to face him as he returns with, “I really don’t know what you’re expecting for me to do here.”

“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything really…I mean, it’s unfair that they think they can do this to us. It would be comforting to hear you at least think the same.”

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, still not having it in him to be able to look his boyfriend in the eye, “It is unfair of them,” he confirms, “just like everything they’ve ever asked out of you…”

And he means it really. There was no doubt in his mind that Tooru’s folks were always putting their own self-interest in mind before their son’s own happiness. That other things, like money or good publicity, mattered more to them than a meaningful relationship with their son, that having Tooru in the first place was more for the sake of exciting the world than it was exciting themselves.

He supposes that’s what happens when your father is the CEO of the second richest company in the world and mother the third most popular actress in all of Japan.

Different lifestyles, different circumstances.

None of which seem to fit barely middle class Hajime in the picture.

It wasn’t as if Tooru’s parents were ignorant of him, of course they kept tabs on who their son kept up with and of course they would figure out the nature of their relationship eventually; it probably was the most obvious thing in the world when Oikawa literally did nothing but spend all of his time with him.

And he should have known better than to think that that time together would always last.

[ _It’s time to stop playing your sexual identity crisis games and come meet the girl we’ve picked out for you. Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko and she’s the one you’ll be engaged to from now on. Have your stuff packed and ready by Wednesday, we’ll be sending someone for  you. –M & F_]

Four years into a steady, happy relationship and now this.

Iwaizumi isn’t sure why he didn’t expect it sooner.

He can still feel Tooru’s piercing gaze drilling holes into the front of him, obviously waiting for Hajime to start joking and picking fun at the absurdity of this situation, just like he always did when Tooru’s parents asked something utterly ridiculous of him.

But this time, this time—“We should break up.” He’s almost shocked by how steadily he manages to say it, even with the growing knot starting to form in throat.

And Tooru’s grows silent, eerily silent at his words, but he knows it isn’t from the shock of his statement; Oikawa knew better than to not figure out exactly what was going on in his mind—they were perfect together in that way, apparently not enough that it matter though.

“So that’s your decision?” He solemnly states, voice steady and finally accusing, “After four years this is what you’re deciding for us? It’s that easy for you to choose?”

Hajime balks slightly, Tooru’s words being harsher than he’d expected. “You know this isn’t easy for me—”

“Which is why it’s the first thing you can decide for us to do, huh?” he easily cuts in, “You’re not even going to consider that we can try to fight them on this.”

Tooru’s tone is scathing, making that awful pit in stomach grow and grow more incessantly painful, spreading upwards into his chest as if he wasn’t hurting enough.

“You know we can’t fight them on this, they always win when it comes to—”

“Ruining my life? Yeah, because people are always too afraid to stop them, especially my boyfriend who’s apparently too much of a coward to even consider trying.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Iwaizumi snaps at him all of a sudden, fists clenching and teeth, _despising_ the fact that he still can’t look him in the eye properly. “They are the reason we have any of this in the first place. I can’t provide for you like they can, I can’t make you happy—”

“So my supposed happiness is going to come from marrying a girl I’ve never even met after breaking up with the man who told me nothing in this world would ever stop him from loving me, stop him from trying to be with me.”

“Tooru…” he tries to beg, “please stop this, you know you’re being—”

“Unreasonable? Yeah, probably. You’ll have to forgive me though, I’m a little torn up over the fact that my boyfriend just broke up with me over the fact that he was too much of a fucking coward to even try to think of a way we could work this out together. That he couldn’t believe for one second that I didn’t love him enough to give up everything just to be with him.”

Tooru’s voice catches on the end, making Hajime’s stomach give an awful lurch at the sound and he watches with something akin to apathy as Tooru spins on his heel without another word, shoving both feet into his shoes without bothering to properly put them on, reaching to open the door right in front of him.

“Where are you going?” Iwaizumi weakly calls after him, surprised by the fact the other even graces him with an answer.

“Somewhere where people actually care to love me.” He calls softly over his shoulder, having no more to add as he steps out the front door, shutting it gently behind him.

And, just like the coward he is, Hajime doesn’t even try to stop him.


	7. MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Can you maybe sit down for this?”

Matsukawa can’t help but quirk his eyebrow at his omega boyfriend, giving Hanamaki an expression that surely conveyed his slight annoyance with him at the moment, especially considering he’d just been awoken in the middle of the night, forced to come over in a rush with the thoughts that his boyfriend must be dying at the urgency he called him over with.  

Only…Hanamaki wasn’t any different than he had been in the few hours ago that he’d dropped him back off at his apartment—after a bad spell of nausea overtook the young omega, causing their date to come to an end, Matsukawa being too concerned of the other’s wellbeing for them to try and stay out and enjoy themselves at Hanamaki’s expense.

He had made it a point to walk him home even though Taka’s house was 20 minutes in the opposite direction of his own place, getting him as far as his front door, making sure to tell him over and over to get some rest before finally making the trek back to his own home.

When Hanamaki had called him almost in a panic half an hour ago, he had pretty much expected him to be curled up in a little ball on the bathroom floor, vomit all over the place, sickness in the air, and in need of a big, strong alpha to cater to all of his needs—you know, that perfect romantic scenario that always earned him extra brownie points as a boyfriend, ones he definitely spend in the bedroom later on when he was in the mood for one of their more kinker sessions.

But there were no brownie points to be earned as rushed over as fast as he could, letting himself into the apartment with his spare key only to find his totally-not-sick boyfriend sitting on the couch looking perfectly fine while watching one of those stupid, American rom-coms—one of his and Oikawa’s favorite if he remembered correctly.

He expected some sort of waterworks then or maybe even a boyfriend in desperate need of cuddles, but now he was simply watching Hanamaki shift around the place like a baby born deer first learning to walk, crashing into _everything_ in attempt to avoid Matsukawa like the plague.

So yeah, forgive him for being a little irked.

He couldn’t help but corner him after Hanamaki asked him for the third time if he wanted tea, pulling on his boyfriend’s hand and making the other male let out a small gasp, gaze suddenly undecipherable as he tried to read that weird expression.

“I don’t want tea, Taka.” He starts, making sure to keep eye contact, “I want you to tell me why you called me out of bed in the middle of the night all of a sudden when we both have to get up early for work tomorrow…” a pause, “I also would like to know why you’re giving me a wider berth now than the one you gave me the first time we were introduced and you thought I was that pervert from your civics class that liked to wipe his boogers all underneath the desk.”

That’s enough to shock a laugh out of the shorter man and Matsukawa mentally pats himself on the back for the small victory.

Hanamaki twisted his hands together for a few seconds, before asking with a unsure voice:

“Can you maybe sit down for this?”

Which was how they got here, with Matsukawa sitting on his omega’s hideous, bright pink couch (its only redeeming quality being that of how comfortable it was to sit on, like a cloud cradling your butt, or something even more profoundly poetic that he couldn’t think of) and looking up at his obvious nervous boyfriend with exhausted, but attentive eyes.

He’s considering trying to speak up again, but is quietly cut off with a sudden, “Issei, I think…I’m pregnant.”

Matsukawa blinks once, twice—

And suddenly bursts out laughing.

“Jeez Taka, do you think I’m really going to fall for that one? It’s like one of the oldest tricks in the book.” He wipes at the corner of his eyes, not looking up, “You can tell whoever’s holding the camera that they can come out of hiding already. I’m not going to fall for this prank.”

The immediate silence that follows where Takahiro’s admittance should be filling in confuses him slightly, which is why the alpha finally decides to take a look back up to his partner, zeroing in instantly on the drawn way his brows pulled together and the way his expression betrayed no amusement.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, _he was serious._

Matsukawa stands up with a start, instantly reaching out to pull Hanamaki closer to him, cursing at himself for not noticing sooner at how bad the omega was shaking.

“Shit babe,” he curses, tucking Takahiro neatly against him, “shit babe I’m sorry, I thought you—oh god, I’m a total ass. I’m sorry.”

He feels his boyfriend’s head shake against his chest and the puff of a laugh. “It’s fine Issei, I find it kind of hard to believe myself…but I just—I called mom earlier…and we started talking and she just started going off with all of this pregnancy symptom stuff and a lot of it was making a whole lot sense to me and might explain why my body’s been being so weird…”

“Have you…you know, checked it yet?”

Another shake against his chest. “Not yet, wanted to make sure you knew first. I went out and bought a test after I got off the phone with mom, I can take it right now if you—”

“Yes!” Matsukawa interrupts, clearing his throat immediately after and giving him an apologetic look. “Sorry, I just, I would. Like you to do that. Right now.”

Hanamaki nods and goes to pull away, but Matsukawa quickly pulls him back in for a quick hug and a small kiss, earning himself a surprised noise and a questioning look.

“Just…whatever happens. I’ve got you, okay? I’m going to be right here for you. Always.”

Hanamaki nods once, tiny smile curling on his lips. Matsukawa thinks he catches sight of moisture in his eyes.

Just before he gets to the bathroom door, Matsukawa just has to add on, “Remember honey bun that you are my memer for life. You’re the only one I want to share dank memes with for all of eternity.

He can imagine the way Taka must roll his eyes, “That’s fine, just know that we’re getting a divorce if you try to tag me in a John Cena post again.”

The bathroom door shuts behind him.  

And Matsukawa makes sure to tag him in every post he can find just for good measure.


	8. MatsuIwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’re just afraid to be happy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“You know Issei, if I didn’t know you so well, I’d think you to be some kind of masochist to always put yourself through this.”

The man in question doesn’t bother to spare glance back to the familiar voice that comes to stand behind him, moving just so that Hanamaki can slide by him to take the seat to the right of him. Even with another’s presence next to him, he still doesn’t bother in trying to hide what he’s been so intently staring at for the better half of the match. Not even once has his eyes stopped following around that familiar number four jersey, one that may no longer represent the familiar colors of their high school team, but was still befitting for a man who would always wear that number with pride, regardless of the team.

Matsukawa has to set his head down on the folds of his arms over his knees, mind suddenly swirling with too much nostalgia for him to handle in this moment.

He tries to pretend that he didn’t hear the exasperated sigh Hanamaki lets out next to him, not that it matters anyways considering that his friend starts talking despite him not wanting him to. “You’re making this so much harder than it has to be.”

He chooses not to respond.

“This is literally the closest he’s been to you in _months._ He’d notice you if you stuck around long enough to actually try to talk with him.”

More silence and yet Hanamaki still chooses to persist.

“You know he hasn’t forgotten about you even if you aren’t together anymore. He would stop and listen if you asked him to.”

“…”

Hanamaki lets out another sigh and Matsukawa vaguely wonders how long it will take this time for him to get deterred by his silence.

“I think…” The pink-haired man debates with for a moment, words almost lost among the increase in volume as the fans went crazy over another serve that gave another point to the home team, “you’re just afraid to be happy.”

And he shouldn’t even be surprise that his friend managed to hit the nail so hard on the coffin.  

“You’re afraid to try and be happy again I should say, not ready to let go, not ready to move on.”

“Stop…” He tries to protest weakly, mind already not stable enough to be handling _this_ conversation, especially here of all places.

The people in the stands around them all jump up excitedly all of a sudden, a loud cheer reverberating across the gymnasium.

Matsukawa swallows heavy as he realizes he’s missed the game winning point, his tries to see past all of the people in front of him to get a glance of that familiar, reliable number four jersey.

When he finds his player and sees the way he suddenly throws up an arm to pull down the head of another familiar face, the number one’s jersey, the team captain’s brilliant first-digit glaring mockingly up at him, though, it was hardly viable the way it was crushes so tightly against that reliable number four as the two players who wore those jersey’s mashed their bodies, foreheads, even their lips together, the four and one disappearing from sight as the two of them together become less visible.

“He’s already moved on, Issei.”

Matsukawa shuts his eyes and sucks in a breath, reminding himself not to cry, he told himself he wouldn’t cry—

A hand grasps tightly onto his own and he follows blindly as it leads him through the masses, guiding him side to side and easily weaving him in and around until they were finally away from people, finally away from watching eyes.

He sucks in air only to have it be replaced by a sob. That same guiding hand comes to circle around him and pull him into a familiar embrace—he probably couldn’t count the number of times he’d ended up in Takahiro’s arms like this.

It takes a few long, grueling minutes before he’s cried himself hoarse again, before he’s sodden his best friends shoulder and forced him to bare his burdens even if they weren’t his to bear.

He can’t help but whisper, “I loved him…’

A hand moved to dig into the hair on the back of his head, grounding him further to the body he was clingy to.

“And he loved you.” Takahiro confirms for him like he always does.

This time though, the other man finally adds:

“But he doesn’t love you any more, Issei. Not the way you loved him. He can’t make you happy like he used to because he’s moved on. His world has shifted and yours has to too. You can’t keep hurting yourself like this. You can’t keep being afraid to be happy again. You know you don’t love him anymore either—you’re just too afraid to move on again. You don’t want to face having to be happier with another person again when you couldn’t work out staying happy with him.”

The words feel like they sting as they enter his mind; he hates them, _he hates them—_

“You have to stop being afraid. Actually—no, you have to accept that _you can just be happy._ You can be happy, Iwaizumi can be happy and it’s okay that you aren’t happy together.”

“Taka—”

“Issei, please. Please let yourself be happy again.”


	9. HanaHaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” and “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Do you mind scooting over a little? I’m falling out of the bed.”

Yahaba stirs at the sound of another voice, picking himself up slightly so he could cock his head to the side, blearily blinking up at the figure that _certainly_ hadn’t been in the room—let alone his bed—before he laid down to go to sleep.

“Taka…?” His voice is a little gruff, heavily laden with sleep.

The figure smiles and it takes Yahaba a few more seconds to focus on the bag of something in his now bed companions hand, watching as Hanamaki casually reached into it and shoved the snack into his mouth, _like it wasn’t in the middle of the goddamn night._

“What in the absolute fuck, Takahiro?” Is his next reply when he can get enough brain functionality to execute it properly.

“I had the late night munchies.” He explains, smilingly and going back to his snacking like that was explanation enough for _everything_.

“Okay…” Yahaba squints his eyes, “now tell me why you are having the late night munchies _in here._ You’re getting crumbs all over my bed…”

The last comment is added as he watches the other man wipe his hands off on his bed— _his fucking bed_! Honestly, if he wasn’t so damn tired right now, he’d probably hit him for it.

“Oh, it was kind of lonely on my couch so I thought I would be nicer if I had some cuddles while I ate.”

Yahaba blinks at him a couple of times, drags his eyes away for a moment to few the digital clock on his nightstand, and shift his gaze back so he could look his boyfriend directly in the eye.

“…so what you’re trying to tell me is that you break into my house, you come into my room, and wake me up at 4am…to cuddle? While getting crumbles all in the bed?”

Hanamaki actually has the gall to bring his fingers to his chin, the universal sign for thinking, tilting his head back and forth as he considered.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Oh and the fact that I like to listen to you when you snore. It’s really cute.”

Yahaba simply drops his head back down to his pillow, not having the energy to try and deal with his boyfriend’s usual level of bullshit in the early hours of the morning.

“Wipe your hands off before you decided to touch me and don’t do it on _my_ sheets _._ I want to be the little spoon and that isn’t up for negotiation. If you have any more questions, you can fuck off until my alarm wakes me up. I’m only taking stupidity after noon…maybe noon-thirty.”

And he doesn’t even give Hanamaki the satisfaction of grinning at him as he turns to roll over onto his side, pulling the sheets up—the universal sign of fuck off, I’m going to sleep.

He does have to admit though, the arms around his waist and the chest that presses into his back a few minutes later is definitely a nice addition to his sleep.


	10. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Sometimes Iwaizumi doesn’t give his boyfriend enough credit.

Especially when it comes to reading his moods.

“Don’t bother coming over today, I’m going to be at the gym for a while, huh?” His tone isn’t accusatory, if anything it just sounded more disappointed as he repeated what Iwaizumi had sent him in text.

Instead of responding, Iwaizumi lays and listens to him from where he was currently curled up in the comforter of his bed, hearing as his boyfriend put his stuff down in the corner of the room and made his way over to the bed, mattress dipping slightly as another body presses into it.

“…wanted to take a nap first.” Is his eventual reply, but even he’s aware how fake that sounds.

“Hajime.” And Iwaizumi cringes at the tone Oikawa uses in calling his given name, can already hear the lace of concern in it and it make his stomach twist to think he’s already got his boyfriend worried, especially when he’d been fighting all day to keep everything _normal_.

“What? Why are you getting that tone with me, I’m _fine._ I’m just kind of tired today—”

“Hajime.” Oikawa cuts in, voice more forceful even with as soft as it still sounded. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not. I’m not going to pry and you don’t have to tell me what’s going on…just. Don’t act like that. Not with me.”

Iwaizumi feels a lurch in his chest and can’t stop the shaky breath he sucks in. “Tooru—shit, I’m—”

“Don’t apologize either,” Oikawa interrupts again, “I get it. I do the same damn thing to you…it’s fine, just…”

He trails off for a moment before coming back with a tentative, “…can I lay down with you?”

There is no hesitation in the way Iwaizumi flips over and throws the comforter off of himself, making it obvious how much he wanted Oikawa to do that right now. It takes every muscle in his body to stop him just from yanking the other boy to him and when Oikawa finally secures himself against his chest, Iwaizumi doesn’t stop himself from drawing him in further, holding him close as earthly possible. He shoves his nose into the top of his head and sigh out his first breath of relief just at the smell of a very familiar, very permanent, very _there_ fixture in his life.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, despite Oikawa’s earlier scolding, not sure if it was for the tight grip he was squeezing the other boy with or the fact that he wasn’t strong enough to keep it together for him.

Those long, lithe arms slink around his waist just as the first tear slides its way down his cheek and he can’t hold back the sob that bubbles up in his throat when those arms simply tighten around him. He shoves his face even further into his boyfriend, nothing holding him back now from crying his heart out into the comfort of Tooru’s embrace.

Even though he tried so hard to make sure Oikawa didn’t notice, he’s so fucking thankful to have him here now.

It was probably a good thing Tooru could read him so well.  


	11. MatsuHanaIwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies” and “Oh god, I need a drink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

_“That’s blasphemy!”_

Iwaizumi shuts his eyes and holds back a groan, promptly think of how it was still too early to be dealing with Oikawa’s bullshit already.

Though it’s not fair for him to only blame him as he turns his glare at the two other menaces sitting on the couch with him that he was—despite every logical reason—also unfortunately dating. He should have known something was up when he noticed early the matching smirks they wore, hearing their snickers as Oikawa held out three DVDs for the three of them to pick from. He was seconds too late in keeping them from trying to rile up their now pouty boyfriend, who was now staring down at the two of them disbelievingly.

“Unbelievable!” He screeches, “Inconceivable, unthinkable, ridiculous—!”

(Iwaizumi wonders if he’ll run out of adjective soon.)

“—impossible, preposterous…” he pauses, face twisting as he tries to think of another word.

“Looks like you know your vocabulary well, babe.” Matsukawa decides to chip in as his boyfriend’s face further twists in thought.

Both his and Hanamaki’s grin stretches when Oikawa gives up and simply cries, “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies!”

Iwaizumi throws his head back, unable to hide his annoyance any longer, letting out a long, loud groan at the absurdity of this situation.

What he’s not expecting though is for Oikawa to suddenly turn his big, teary—wait, teary? When did this idiot start crying?—eyes to him, expression one of absolute betrayal as he whispers, “…Iwa-chan doesn’t like Disney moves _either_?”

And there is no defending himself as both Matsukawa and Hanamaki perfectly chime in together with, “Hajime hates them the most of all _.”_

Oikawa’s expression is pretty priceless.

He just gapes at them, looking utterly offended, with a facial expression seeming like he’d just been slapped.

And then he hugs the three movies—from his extensive collection of Disney films—to his chest tightly, turns on his heel and heads back towards their bedroom door with a loud huff.

“I want a divorce!” He cries over his shoulder, promptly shuting the door behind him with a slam.

Iwaizumi drops his head into his hands just as his other two boyfriend burst out in riotous laughter.

“Oh my god—Issei, his face—he was so offended…!”

“Holy shit, he’s so mad! You were right, we should have done this sooner…!”

“Oh! Oh! Let’s go tell him that we laughed during the scene with Bambi’s mom, he’ll probably try to kill us…!”

Iwaizumi just shoves his head down even further with another groan.

“Oh god, I need a drink…”


	12. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop biting that fucking lip!” and “Make me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

If Iwaizumi had to pick the most attractive feature on his boyfriend, he’d probably say his lips.

For one, they were the most expressive thing about him, always curling and twisting into the various moods he went through—tiny pouts, twisting scowls, happy smiles, big grins, various expressions that Iwaizumi never could seem to keep his eyes off of. They were just so…nice. Distracting. Just as soft feeling as they looked, a little plump in the bottom, and always coated in some delicious tasting gloss that Iwaizumi couldn’t keep himself from sucking off whenever he had the chance.

Oikawa’s lips were like an invitation; a way for him to get him to shut up a lot of the time, but also the fastest way he could have this gorgeous boy panting in his mouth, a litany of, _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Hajime…_ passing through those sweet, sweet lips. He liked to watch Oikawa’s mouth move, he liked the way those pink jewels stretched and pursed with every word. He liked to press the pad of his thumb to them, especially after he took the time to suck on them fervently, plumping them into an even prettier redness. Press over that soreness (that he secretly hoped would bruise) because he _loved_ Oikawa’s lips and loved any excuse to get to do anything to them.

Except when they had a test the next day that they both had barely even studied for, that was the only exception.

…which was why he was so pissed right now as he watched his boyfriend suck his bottom lip back into his mouth for the _umpteenth_ time during their little study session, very obviously trying to get his attention.

Iwaizumi tries really hard to ignore—he was going to finish reviewing this dammit, he didn’t want to fail this one, he’d barely scooted by with a passing grade on the last—but it’s easy to zone away from the blurring words as Oikawa’s tongue peeks back out past his mouth and slowly licks across his top lip.

And, as if to add salt to the wound, his boyfriend decides stops after a few minutes of teasing to reach into his bag and pull out his lip balm, smothering both top and bottom in that new peaches and cream flavor he’d been going on and on about since he bought it yesterday. Iwaizumi has yet to taste this one and he was already itching to…

It shows how weak he is to this boy when he already feels his resolve cracking, especially as Oikawa _once again_ bites down onto the plump sweetness, making Iwaizumi finally drop his textbook with an aggravated sound.

He can’t help but bite out at him, “Stop biting that fucking lip!”

Iwaizumi should have known better to say that, especially when Oikawa returns with a coy, “Make me.”

If there’s one thing Iwaizumi won’t do, it’s back down from a challenge.

He’s on the other boy like a dog to a piece of meat, shoving the other down with rough gestures, not enough to actually hurt him, but just so he knows _who_ exactly is in charge here. Oikawa makes a happy sound beneath him regardless, obviously over joyed in his little victory, but Iwaizumi doesn’t give him that satisfaction for long as he’s immediately descending upon those too distracting lips. He makes sure to give the bottom a hard bite, making sure to leave a bruise for his own fulfillment.

There’s a small, needy whimper from underneath him and Iwaizumi can already tell that they wouldn’t be getting much studying done tonight…


	13. MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop biting that fucking lip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Dude, stop biting that fucking lip, you’re going to make it bleed again.”

Hanamaki blinks, quickly letting his bottom lip fall out between his teeth, doing as he’s told. He heaves a sigh under his friend’s disapproving stare. “Ugh, I know, I know. I’ve been trying…I just, I don’t even realize it sometimes until I actually bust it. It’s a mindless habit or something.”

Matsukawa gives him an almost sympathetic look. “Yeah, I get what you mean. I used to be a nail biter until my mom started dipping them in lemon juice and hot sauce. Shit tasted nasty as hell and I just stopped because I couldn’t take the taste anymore.”

Hanamaki scrunches his nose at the description, “Ew. That sounds fucking awful.”

“Yeah, I’m grateful for it now though, especially because I used to make myself bleed pretty bad. It was really painful to block when my hands were chewed like that.” Those eyebrows furrow for a moment, eyes looking Hanamaki up and down briefly.

“What are you thinking?”

Matsukawa shakes his head. “Nothing, just…I wonder if we could condition your mouth not to bite the same way my mom did my fingers…?”

The lip-biter shrugs, “Wouldn’t hurt to try I don’t think…have any ideas on what we should do?”

Matsukawa opens his mouth, Hanamaki quickly adds, “And don’t say put lemon juice and hot sauce on them. I’d rather bite my lip off than do that.”

His friend just closes his mouth and smiles. “Kinky.”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes.

“How about…” Matsukawa debates after a moment, “…you just kiss someone when you have the urge to bite?”

Hanamaki’s immediate response is to snort at the suggestion, gesturing out to the side with his arm, “Yeah, let me just ask my imaginary girlfriend to just help me out with that one.”

There is a shove to his shoulder and both of them break out in laughter. “Fucking smartass, I’m trying to help you here.”

“Yeah, helping remind me of how such a sexy guy like me is still single and forever alone.”

“Sexy? Is that what the kids are calling ugly these days?”

Hanamaki throws his empty carton of milk at him. “Bite my ass, dickwad.” He’s still smiling through so Matsukawa knows he hasn’t offended him.

The rooftop grows silent after that, with both boys trying to think of another way to solve Hanamaki’s pending problem.

“You could just kiss me y’know.”

Beady eyes shift towards a sheepish smile and Hanamaki cocks his head to the side, expression that of awe.

“…did you really just try to get me to kiss you in lieu of trying to help me with my biting problem just so I actually would?”

“That depends…are you going to do it?”

Hanamaki wants to roll his eyes again, especially as he sees Matsukawa’s lips twitch up into an almost-smirk, looking almost every bit as confident even when he could see the hint of nervousness etched in his expression.

“You’re really stupid,” he decides to inform after a moment, “and no, I’m not doing this because you’re smooth as shit.”

And without another word, he leans forward to kiss those ridiculous lips.

 

Hanamaki finds after a few kisses that it’s way easier to not bite on his own lips when he had someone else’s to nip at.


	14. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no idea what you do to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Tooru’s laughter could make any person fall in love.

There isn’t any way to describe it other than perfect—like _home._ It’s just soft and never fails to make him smile, even when his boyfriend is being a little shit and pulling pranks, teaming up with their friends to pull a fast one on him. Even if he ends up with blue, semi-permanent dye in his hair, even if he wants to strangle the other boy for switching his shampoo bottle, hearing Tooru’s peals of laughter as he tries to outrun him almost always makes it worth it, especially when he jumps him behind the back of the gym and Tooru’s out of breath beneath him, face red and eyes still twinkling with obvious mirth.

Tooru’s probably expecting him to yell at him, and really he probably should, but just seeing those lips spread to the point that he can see full rows of teeth—a bona fide real smile from Oikawa Tooru himself—Hajime can’t help but just slide his arms around his waist instead, making Tooru let out a surprised squeak as he nuzzled into the side of his neck, wet hair and all.

“Iwa-chan!” His voice still carries that breathlessness even as he shrieks, probably worried that dye would stain his shirt.

Instead of letting go like he probably should, Iwaizumi can’t help but sigh out against the soft skin of his neck, “God, you have no idea what you do to me…”

Tooru makes a noise of question, easily relaxing into his embrace and Iwaizumi shakes his head, having no idea why he was saying that now of all times. He just felt the urge to just as he was having the urge now to kiss that ridiculous smile off his lips.

Which he does, even with Tooru still staring at him curiously, just kisses and nuzzles him until little puffs of ticklish laughter starts filling his ears and he can remember again why Tooru’s always felt like being home.


	15. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you bleeding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Hajime…are you…? Why are you _bleeding…?!”_

Oikawa’s panic voice permeates the quietness of their shared bedroom, making Iwaizumi jolt up in the bed which he instantly regrets doing, wincing as the fresh split across rib cage gives a sudden stab of pain. He probably should be more concerned over it, but his more pressing priority is now trying to get the man standing in the doorway not to freak out.

“Oh god…! It’s everywhere…!” He says it in reference to the soaked rags and piles of used gauze littering all over the floor, a mess he was going to have cleaned up before if Tooru hadn’t come home so damn earlier.

He was doing an incredible job in keeping him from worrying.

He moves to stand, but Oikawa, obviously sensing his intentions, makes a alarmed sound and finally rushes over to him, placing an icy hand to his burning shoulder—oh shit, was he running a fever?—pushing him back down with a careful movement, the complete opposite of the way he could feel his body coiling with almost tangible worry. Heedless to his multiple injuries, he yanks his boyfriend into his lap when he tries to pull away, ignoring the shriek of, _“you’re hurt!”_ as he forces a hug out of him.

“Stop freaking out, it’s just a couple of cuts and bruises, hardly the worst thing I’ve come home with.”

The telltale sniffles over his shoulders are heartbreaking and he wonders for the umpteenth time if he will ever not make this person cry over him. He’s thankful he at least did all the wrapping before Tooru had gotten here; nothing worse than actually letting him see the marks that marred his skin.

“It’s okay, angel. You don’t need to cry, I came back home in one piece like I said I would.”

Tooru blubbers for a moment against his shoulder, still not touching him anywhere where he could possible cause him pain, with the exception of his face burrowed in the crook of his neck of course.

“How…” he tries to start, cracking voice cutting him off briefly, “…and h-how many more times will I be lucky enough to have that until you don’t one day…?”

Iwaizumi isn’t sure why, but he almost wants to laugh. He wondered when this conversation would finally happen. “You getting all pessimistic on me now? Gonna leave me too so that it hurts less when it happens?”

He quickly cuts himself off, putting his emotions in check and changing his tone; it wasn’t fair to Tooru after all to force him to bare his heavy burdens. “You know I won’t hate you for it if you do though…I know it’s asking a lot from you to stay with a guy who works a job like mine.”

Even voicing the thought of having Tooru leave him hurts more than any flesh wound ever could. After the many relationships he’d gone through and lost over such trivial things, having Tooru come into his life was the first breath of fresh air in the ever drowning sea of life. He’s not cheesy enough to say it, but a romantic side of him might even consider him to be _the one._

Which is why it was only fair to let his one choose their fate; he loved Tooru enough to let him decide after all.

His heart probably shouldn’t pound as hard as it does when Tooru simply draws in closer to him, arms carefully looping around his neck so he could hold him a little tighter.

“Don’t wanna leave you…” and Hajime doesn’t realizes how wound up he’d gotten in the tense moment it had taken for Tooru to answer until his entire body sags with relief.

“I’m glad…” he murmurs, pressing a kiss into his hair, more than a little surprised when he hears Tooru suck in another breath to add more.

“Just want you to be more careful…” he asks, pleads even, “…want you to try your best to stay safe and not hide it from me when you do get hurt…it freaks me out more when you do that you know…”

Iwaizumi wants to tell him he might be asking for too much, especially considering the line of work he was in, safety was probably the last priority on anyone’s mind, but for Tooru’s sake, he damn sure could try.

“I’ll do my best.” He tells him honestly, not hesitating to press another kiss into his soft, curly hair. “I’ll try to be more careful from now on.”

“And you’ll tell me when you get hurt also…?”

Hajime wraps his arms a little tighter around him. “Yeah, I’ll do that too.”


	16. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First one to make a noise loses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Wouldn’t it be fun to do something different? To spice things up I mean? Maybe something like first one to make a noise loses?” Tooru pauses in his musings, dragging sultry eyes back down to follow the curl he did across his jaw with a finger, stopping when it came to the strip of cloth currently tied around his mouth, making speech impossible. He pulls on it and smirks, Hajime narrows his eyes.

“Oh that’s right…” he drawls, looking downright impish, “I guess it wouldn’t be fair for me considering you’re already a bit tongue tied…hmm…maybe next time…”

Hajime tries not to shudder at the promise of a next time, especially when this time was already too close to making him explode.

He tugs at the restraints keeping him to the headboard, wishing they’d just disappear with how bad he wants to touch his lover. Tooru being this coy and teasing while doing nothing but grind his ass against his lap was nothing short of madness inducing. Hajime was almost certain he’d go insane if his husband didn’t do _something_ in the next few minutes.

He tugs harshly against the restraints again and lets out something that would probably be a growl if the cloth didn’t muffle it.

“Aww, could my dear husband perhaps be getting frustrated with me?” Hajime hates ( _loves_ ) the way Tooru is smiling down at him, looking every bit as confident in his role to egg him on, having no idea how bad Hajime was going to _wreck_ him once he was out of these restraints.

Hajime sucks in a startled breath through his nose, the wind knocking out of him at the sudden feeling of his husband reaching back to _squeeze_ him. He groans and Tooru’s lips tilt up further in a smirk. When Hajime can gain his senses again, he sends a harsh glare towards him.

“Was that not what you wanted, baby? Got to speak up, I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

Hajime yanks on the restraints again, giving his husband another muffled growl.

Oh Tooru was going to get it when he got out of this.


	17. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t deserve to be loved. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“I don’t deserve to be loved.”

Hajime shakes his head with a sigh, nudging his boyfriend in the side with his own. “You forgot one anniversary, Tooru. One. You don’t need get so dramatic over it. I already told you it was fine. You’ve been busy, I get that.”

Tooru throws back his head, covering his face with a high groan, “It’s not fair…! You’re being all nice and forgiving too…god, I don’t deserve to be loved and I don’t deserve you…!”

“Hey,” Hajime snaps, giving Tooru a hard look even though the other couldn’t see it, “don’t fucking say that.”

At his tone, Tooru quickly pulls his hands away turning his head to stare wide-eye at his boyfriend. Hajime’s expression had quickly shifted into a scowl and when he reaches out to Tooru, he’s almost afraid he will be hit by him.

But Hajime just wraps an arm across his shoulder, roughly pulling Tooru closer so that they were pressed together. He forces Tooru’s head against his shoulder, making another aggravated sound as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I don’t give a shit that you forgot, okay? You remembering some stupid date on the calendar doesn’t matter. What _I_ care about is that we just…love each other. I know I don’t always say it out loud, but you mean a lot to me and I just, don’t say that…”

Hajime’s voice grows quiet towards the end and he uses his free hand to start playing with one of Tooru’s that was resting in his lap. After rubbing circles into the back of his hand for a few moments, he suddenly flips it over and tangles their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly.

“It’s—our relationship isn’t about deserving. I don’t do these things because I want you to owe me one or out of some type of obligation. I _love_ you, Tooru. I do them to make you happy. It doesn’t matter if you forgot, I don’t expect you to make it up to me, I just want to spend time with my boyfriend and love the shit out of his dumbass self.” The last part is said in more of a grumble, with Hajime turning his face away, in embarrassment no doubt.

Tooru _should_ tease him; after all, a sappy, embarrassed Iwa-chan was hard to come by.

But he’s head is fuzzy and heart is overly warmed by his words and Tooru decides instead he’d much rather be kissing that sweet mouth than teasing it. It doesn’t take much to get Hajime to consent to that either, just a tug on his shirt and a turn of his head, trying not to swoon when that gorgeous smile of his spreads across those lips.

“You’re a big sap and I love you.” Is the last thing Tooru murmurs to him before they’re kissing.

Tooru still wonders if he should offer that blow job for forgiveness to Hajime.  


End file.
